


Kwami Quirks

by iGuessOrSomething



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iGuessOrSomething/pseuds/iGuessOrSomething
Summary: Everyone has their quirks, it's just a natural part of life. Paris' heros just happen to have quirks that are more awkard and harder to explain than most.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If this does good I'll continue it, we'll see. It'll basically be a collection of intertwined short stories about our favorite heros dealing with life made difficult by the miraculous' side effects. I like the name, but I came up with it so let me know what y'all think. Also, small nod to the Tendencies series by KryallaOrchid, it's a good read so check it out of you got the time. As a side note it won't I won't get too explicit but it'll definitely be sugestive and mention some nsfw things in passing.

* * *

“I'm sorry guys, I should've been more aware,” Marinette said while looking embarrassed. She was mortified she would act like that.

Alya patted her arm and comforted her, “Don't sweat it, happens to the best of us.”

Marinette bit her lip, wanting to say something, but just nodded instead. She had already apologized profusely and could tell it was starting to wear thin with her friends.

Although it would've been unusual to see a month back, five specific people were in Marinette's room. Adrien, Alya, Nino, Chloe, and Marinette herself. They had grown closer since they revealed themselves to each other as Paris’ heroes a month ago, though everyone else in the class didn't know what to think. Chloe getting nicer and more friendly was shocking by itself, but becoming close friends with Marinette was something no would've believed had they not seen it for themselves.

“Ugh, being nice, fighting akumas at the worst times, kwami quirks. Why didn't you guys tell being a hero was so troublesome,” Chloe playfully complained. The others smiled at her antics, they knew she changed and didn't really mean it.

Plagg frowned for the thousandth time, “I still don't like the “Kwami Quirks” thing, our past holders just called them Tendencies.”

Tikki shushed him, “It's fine, quit being grumpy. I think it's endearing.” The other kwamis chimed in their agreements.

Kwami quirks, as they had taken to  calling them, were the animalistic behaviors the miraculous influenced in their chosen. Adrien had cat like behaviors, Marinette had ladybug, and so on. They usually did it without realizing what they were doing, like it was instinctive. The name came from Alya, who griped about her new quirks and blamed the kwamis in good humor. It was catchy so it stuck.

Revealing themselves came with a lot of positives. They could cover for each other, hold strategy meetings easier, help out as civilians if they had to, the list went on. One negative, though, was that they let their guards down a little easier. Especially around each other, it was easy to relax and let loose when someone else could help cover for you. In private it wasn't so bad. When it was just the five of them everyone in the group was understanding, even if they teased each other over it. In public, however, they often had trouble explaining it. One of the others would have to snap them out of it before they all fumbled through a bad excuse.

“C’mon guys, they're not that bad,” Nino said with a smug grin.

Alya slapped his arm. “You don't get to talk, you have one and it's not even that bad or embarrassing.”

They were all affected by the kwami quirks a little differently, Nino’s was a sore spot for the rest as he had it the easiest.

“Seriously bro, you eat lettuce. That's all. Of course you wouldn't be bothered by it,” Adrien lazily said. “Me on the other hand, I got to deal with a lot of them. And none of them are socially acceptable. I just hope no one does a science project on catnip again. That was hard to explain and embarrassing as hell.”

Chloe's lips drew into a smile that could make Chat proud, “Bet Mari wouldn't mind.”

The girl in question turn red at the memory of a catnip high Adrien. A couple weeks back someone had brought a catnip plant to science class, Adrien got a little too close. In a catnip fueled high he decided Marinette was the best person ever and started to rub against her. It became an even bigger situation when he, very vocally, professed how much he loved her. Much to her chagrined, he also mentioned their nights of passion and how she could pull his hair all she wanted.

The other three eventually helped pull Adrien away in between their laughing and Marinette's panicked urging while the class looked on in utter confusion and amusement. Then, of course, they had to think of an excuse to why Adrien suddenly did that. It was a long process. Lucky, after twenty minutes, they finally managed to convince the teacher that a mix of Adrien not getting enough sleep and him and Marinette starting to date was to blame. Surprisingly it worked. Who knew? It might of had something to do with the awkwardness of the teacher discussing sex with her students though. Adrien was let off with a warning and they were all released to continue their day.

The quirks could lead to some messy situations if they weren't careful, and the learning curve was steep. On the bright side they had each other to get into, and out of, awkward situations together.


	2. Lettuce is best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turtles like lettuce, who knew?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna continue the story 'cause I can. I'll try to aim for a week to two weeks in between chapters, but I mentioned in my other story that I ain't the best writer so I may lapse from time to time.

Nino trudged into school exhausted. He had helped fight an akuma after class ended the day before, a particularly nasty one that caused it's victims to constantly taste their least favorite food, then spent all night working a dj gig.

He saw Adrien sitting in their usual spot and sat beside him. He let out a groan as his head hit the desk. Head still on the desk he turned to his friend, “Why does Hawkmouth go out of his way to send out an akuma at the worst possible times? Why does the world hate us enough to let it happen? And how have you done this for two years?”

““How are you this fine morning Adrien?” I'm fantastic, thanks for asking Nino. You're such a good friend,” the blonde responded.

Nino grunted in annoyance. “Dude, be serious. I think I can feel my soul trying to escape. Help me fix it.”

“Have you tried selling it? That's how I dealt with it. Most people go for the Devil but I sold mine to my father,” the blonde said with a deadpan face.

“Think he'd go for mine? I'm not his M.O. but I'm sure he could find a use for me,” the dj asked equally deadpan.

“Who, the Devil?”

“No your father, I could play classical records or something.”

They locked and held each others eyes for a few moments, their faces the picture of serious. Then immediately burst into laughter. Once their laughter died down Adrien looked at his friend with sympathy, “That bad, huh?”

Nino huffed, “The gig lasted ‘til six in the morning. It was great, don't get me wrong, but exhausting.”

The model frowned in concern, “Nino, it's seven right now.”

Nino rolled his eyes, “Thanks for reminding me. I barely had time to rinse off in the shower and shove something to eat in my backpack. I'm starving.”

Adrien glanced at his phone, “Well you get started on that breakfast buddy, I'm gonna go meet the girls up front. They mentioned cupcakes.”

Once his friend was out the door Nino pulled his food out of his bag with a yawn. His eyes closed as he slowly bit a leaf off a entire head of lettuce. He chewed at the walking pace of a snail, savoring every crunch. After three full minutes of slowly chewing, he swallowed. Only to immediately take another bite as slow as the last.

As his classmates trickled in they stopped in confusion, witnessing him eating a full head of lettuce slower than they thought possible. As they whispered amongst themselves the other four secret heros came in.

Nino looked over to his friends as they approached him. He swallowed, “Dude, this lettuce is like, the best. Why isn't everyone eating this?”

As the others tried not to giggle, Alya answers him, “Babe, not everyone wants to eat a head of lettuce.”

Nino looks at her wide eyed in disbelief, whispering, “Why not? It's so amazing…”

He looked at the desk before taking another slow bite. Adrien, looking amused, wondered out loud, “How long do you think it'll take him to realize?”

Chloe snickered, “My money is on twenty minutes this time. A bottle of high class perfume or cologne says I'm right.”

Adrien took interest, “A newly released Agreste sweater say it's only fifteen minutes.”

Alya smirked triumphantly, “You're both wrong, it'll be twenty five minutes. And I bet a top of the line audio recorder to prove it.”

Marinette crossed her arms and tapped her foot, fixing her boyfriend and friends with a stern look. They all gave her sheepish smiles causing her to huff and roll her eyes. Turning to Nino, who had finally taken his fifth bite, Mari gently put a hand on his arm and whispered something in his ear. The dj suddenly jolted before looking at the lettuce in his hand, like he just noticed it was there.

With a groan he threw the vegetable in his bag, leaving the rest of his classmates unapprised of his identity even more confused.

The room grew quiet, then awkward. Juleka was the one to break the silence, “So what was all that about?”

The five heroes turned to each other, communicating with their eyes.

They all respond in unison, “Health kick.”

The class, while not entirely convinced, decide it's the only thing that makes sense and accept the excuse.

Seeing the class buy their lie the five breathed a sigh of relief. Alya chuckled at her boyfriend, “It's a good thing your quirk is so easy to make a believable excuse for.”

Nino smiled at his friends, “Yeah, I kinda lucked out with it. Especially compared to your pouncing thing or Chloe's honey obsession. Adrien's purring is definitely the worst though.” His smug grin disappeared as he realized something, “Wait, Adrien, you said cupcakes. I know you said cupcakes. Where and gimme.”

Adrien quickly shoved the last cupcake in his mouth as the girls started giggling. “Shuff op,” he swallowed, “You're on a health kick remember?”

For the rest of the day Nino pouted. Constantly telling his friends how much he would like a cupcake and reminding them how abusive they were for not saving him one. None of that, however, stopped him from eating his lettuce when he thought no one was looking.


	3. Sweet as Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know how bees get about their honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to our regularly scheduled programming. Sorry it's a couple days late, for those few of you that are following so far. Anyways, I 100% bee-lieve in Chloe's ability to bee a cinnamon bun. This is the chapter that starts it. Also, I didn't forget Sabrina. You just aren't allowed to know yet. As a side note, I found Chat's favorite website. Punpedia. It exists.

The school atmosphere was filled with excitement. The yard behind the school had several rows of tables. On those tables were pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, enough to feed everyone that could possibly attend the event. The excitement was justifiable, as the Dupain-Cheng bakery was arguably the best in the entire city. 

The class was bursting at the seams with eagerness as they made their way to where the event was taking place. Rose in particular was gushing, “I can't wait for those pastries! They are soooo good! Marinette thank your parents when you get home. Oh! And thank YOU, Chloe, for sponsoring this!”

The rich girl in question blushed as she turned away, “I don't know what you mean, it was an anonymous sponsor.”

Her classmates smiled as Rose giggled, “Suuure, just like it was an “anonymous sponsor” that funded the art competition three months ago, or the theater club's play last month, or last week's drawing festival.”

Chloe, however, was still insistent, “It was an anonymous sponsor.”

After Chloe received the Bee Miraculous, she changed, albeit slowly. It took a while, but it happened. Since then Chloe has been doing nice things for the school, and more specifically her classmates, as a form of self-inflicted atonement.

Not wanting the attention, she did everything anonymously. She didn't do it for recognition anyways. Of course her now-friends-past-victims had figured it out fairly quick. They had their suspicions it was her from the beginning, of course. It was officially confirmed when Nathaniel mentioned how he wanted another art related event and the drawing festival was announced less than a hour later. So it wasn't subtlest, but Nathaniel was precious and she wouldn't listen to anyone who said he wasn't.

As she was musing over such thoughts they arrived at the school's backyard. Absent minded, she waited in line with her class, putting a few pastries on her plate. As she past the buckets that held things like butter, jellies, and jams, she casually picked up the entire bucket of honey and made her way to her seat. The whole bucket. Seven pounds of honey packets and all.

After a couple moments of hesitation everyone who’d stopped in confusion continued what they were doing. Her classmates awkwardly sat around her and tried to figure out why she took all the honey without asking her directly, because it was weird and they weren't sure how to approach the subject.

Several minutes later a girl from a different class came stomping over, pompous and entitled. Like, Chloe noticed, how she used to act. The girl put her hands on her hips, thrusted her hand out and demanded, “Give me some honey, now.”

Chloe was taken aback at her tone. This girl wanted the honey that was for her and her hive and didn't even ask nicely? Humming angrily Chloe immediately and bluntly answered, “No.”

After a stare off that lasted a solid minute, the girl huffed and stomped away. Shortly after, some boy, also from a different class, had the _audacity_ to try and take some without even asking. His hand was stabbed with a plastic fork for it.

As this was happening Ivan was looking longingly at the honey, he wanted some for his croissant. Mylène knew this and timidly reached a hand towards the honey right after the boy was fended off. Chloe quickly whipped around with her eyes narrowed, causing Mylène to jump with a startled, “Eep! 

Seeing her classmate, Chloe's face immediately softened with a smile as she handed several packets of honey over to the girl. When the rest of her classmates also reached to grab some honey, she beamed happily and blissfully. The honey was for her hive after all, so of course they could have some.

Once again a student from a different class approached. A small, timid girl this time. Chloe hummed angrily, albeit softly. Working up the courage, the poor girl stammered out, “C-c-could I have s-some honey, p-please?”

Chloe wanted to say no, the honey was for the hive, but the girl did ask so politely and nicely. Turning to her four hero companions she waited to see what they’d say. Although she was queen, she valued the opinions of the friends she dubbed as pseudo princess and princesses.

Her friends smiled, amused at the fact she hadn't realized her quirk was showing yet, and gave her a nod.

Turning back to the girl she said, “You can have a few.”

With a chuckle Nino spoke up. “Thanks for all the honey Chloe, you always look out for us,” he said trying to hint at her.

Jumping on the bandwagon Adrien, more obviously, hinted as well. “I'm glad you can _bee_ so nice now. _Hive_ gotta admit, it's still a little un _-bee-_ lievable.”

Adrien's puns earned him a slap on the arm, and a scolding look, from Marinette as it dawned on Chloe that her kwami quirk was acting up. Blushing, she returned the honey to the pastry table with an apology.

Once she returned to her seat, instead of feeling safe like she thought she would, she started sweating bullets. The class was looking at her curiously, expecting a reason for her strange behavior. The other heroes became nervous too as they struggled to come up with an excuse, bar Nino.

Calm and collected as ever, he asked Chloe, “How tired are you? You must be exhausted to start acting like that dream.”

Chloe echoed him, confused. “Dream?”

With a grin Nino forged on, “Yeah, the one you had last night. You know, where you needed honey to make people like you and be your friend because they were suspicious.”

“O-oh, yeah. That dream. The one I had. And you just explained. I remember now,” Chloe replied with an unsure voice.

Rose looked at her sadly. “Awwww, you don't need to do anything to make us like you,” she said with a hug.

Juleka helpfully added, “Yeah. You're pretty cool now.”

The rest of the class voiced they agreement, making Chloe smile. She felt nothing but warmth for her friends, despite all she had done in the past they still liked and accepted her.

Perking up, Chloe decided to spoil them. “Tell you guys what. Let's go for ice cream, my treat. Not,” she began as she saw their protests, “Because I feel like I have to, but because I want to.”

The class couldn't say no after that, so they said yes. Nathaniel gently smiled and softly said, “That's really sweet Chloe.”

Chloe's mouth decided to work faster than her brain. “I bet you taste sweet.”

Everyone in the class froze, shocked at what she said. Chloe blushed profusely as started to quickly walk away as she called over her shoulder, “Welp! Better get a move on! Ice cream doesn't wait after all!”

Fleeing from embarrassment, she was unable to outrun the four other heroes. As they came level with her, they all wore a shit eating grin.

“So,” Adrien started, “Nathaniel huh? What, did the red hair remind you of a flower?”

Nino interjected, “That explains why she wants to taste him.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Knock it off you guys. I think it's adorable Chloe. Nath could use girlfriend, and I'm sure he'd love to draw you.”

Alya, the saint that she is, with an innocent expression wondered out loud towards the bee miraculous holder, “When you imagined how he tasted, was it his lips or... Something else. In his pants maybe?”

The silence stretched on for a moment or two before Alya spoke up again, “His dick. I'm asking if you imagined sucking him off.”

Unable to bare it, Chloe screamed, “THANK YOU ALYA I GET THE PICTURE!”

Silence ensued once again as they finally made it to the ice cream shop. Alya didn't know how to hold her tongue, however.

“Bet you imagined a money shot too, didn't you?”

The class arrived just in time to watch in confusion as Chloe threatened and chased Alya around in front of the store. Among the profanity they heard things such as “I'll turn you into a coat” and “So what if I imagined that”.

The honey flavored ice cream was delicious though, so it was well worth it.


	4. Merely a Pounce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arching pounce foxes are know for is called a mouse pounce, and is used in both hunting and playing. Most think foxes are strictly solitary, but they are know to form loose groups called a skulk, leash, or earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a whole 10 people are fallowing this story, thanks for that. I decided to have Alya and Mari compare boyfriends because I can totally see them doing that. Anyways, you guys get a chapter and some little know facts. Look at y'all, learning new things and shit.

“Okay, but tan skin.” Alya had Mari cornered. Or so she thought.

“I'll give it to you, tan skin is nice. But is it as nice as that mischievous grin?” Marinette grinned as she shot down Alya's rebuttal.

Damn, she had a point. More than one girl had her heart sent into flutters because of Adrien's grin. It was almost criminal how sexy it made him, which was ironic since he used it most when he was Chat Noir.

“Nino's laid back, goofy attitude is just as good. You know it's true,” Alya skillfully countered.

Marinette opened her mouth to refute, but couldn't. She scowled as she conceded the point to Alya. “Fine, I'll give it to you.”

Nino's attitude wasn't just contagious, but troublesome, for Alya anyways. He was so down to earth and sweet that quite a few girls wanted him for their own. More than once Alya had to claim him because some girl was getting too close or handsy. It made no sense. His goofiness should scare girls away not attract them, curse it and him for being so endearing and adorable.

Alya and Marinette had been going back and forth in a good natured attempt at proving their boyfriend was the best. The two boys that led to the competition went running by for the hundredth time, in a competition of their own.

With the gym teacher out sick and no real plan, the boys started playing basketball. It was even a combined class so there was plenty of players. While the boys from both classes jumped right into it, the girls decided to spectate. Nino and Adrien ended up on the same team much to their delight, and shirtless to the delight of their onlookers.

Adrien being a model was obviously good looking, and as unlikely as it seemed, Nino's dj gigs kept him in great shape. Becoming heroes only enhanced those aspects. Needless to say, they were very well toned.

The game itself was heated. It was a close game, twelve to fourteen in Adrien and Nino's team's favor. The girls on the sideline kept sighing at the sight, focused on the two heroes. It was almost straight out of one of those silly anime Adrien once made the group watch, with the two of them in perfect sync while sweat glistened off them.

The two boys were definitely showing off, the other three heroes knew that for sure, so all eyes were on them and the game. It was almost hypnotic really, the back and forth of it all. Alya couldn't help but notice how close they were, how close Nino was. So close, yet so far. Within jumping distance even.

Nino passed by. Alya shifted her weight. He passed again. She gathered her feet under her. Another pass. She sprung.

Marinette had seen the signs, just too late. She had been nudging Chloe towards asking Nathaniel out, poor boy was too timid to ask her instead, but the blonde was nervous. She didn't know how he would react after that slip of the tongue just last week. It wasn't until Marinette turned to Alya for support that she saw her friend's state. Crouched down, eyes following her target. When Mari opened her mouth to stop her best friend she had already leapt.

Alya sprang up and arched through the air, landing on Nino hands first in the way foxes are known for. Sending Nino and herself rolling to the ground, Alya let out a yip of excitement. She was winning the game. She loved getting the better of the tod she was courting. It kept him on his toes and let the others know he was hers, what more could a girl ask for? The only thing that could make it even better was if the others joined in the romp, it was alway more fun when the entire leash joined in.

Giddy with excitement, she was about to dart away just so she could pounce again, only for a loud cough and someone clearing their throat to drag her from her thoughts. Is was then, and only then, that she realized where she was.

In gym, in front of all her classmate and an entirely different class, she had jumped her boyfriend and was currently on top of him. She felt an extremely rare blush appear as she quickly got off of him.

Quietly, so only she could hear, Adrien whispered, "For  _fox's_ sake Alya, we're in public." He then gave her a cheeky grin while snickering at her fed up expression.

Adrien aside, she was quickly trying to come up with an excuse. But her mind was too flustered despite her, relatively, calm exterior. The others were unable to come with anything either, and the one who usually does, Nino, was still trying to figure out why the room was spinning and how he ended up on the floor.

Before they could say anything, however, Alix simply said, “She's just Alya.” As if it explained everything.

The other class nodded with a collective, “Ohhhhh.”

Alya frowned. “Wait, what do you mean “she's just Alya”, and what's with your guy's knowing “ohhhh”. Did I miss something here?”

Turning to her core group of friends she saw they looked just as confused. Even Nino who was on the same page again still had no idea.

Her classmates giggled as she cocked an eyebrow at them, waiting for them to explain. Kim rubbed the back of his head, slightly nervous, “It just, you kind of have a reputation around school. Nothing bad, just that you can be a little… eccentric? That's the word Max used anyways.”

The bell rang and the students filed out, all save five. They stood there for a few minutes, dumbfounded. Alya slowly turned to her friends, “Is it... good or bad, that we didn't have to make an excuse because of my reputation?”

Silence. Finally Marinette spoke up, “How about we count it as a blessing for right now?”

They all agreed, though Alya did so reluctantly, it was time for the next class anyways. Alya sulked through out the rest of the day, she wasn't that “eccentric”, was she? Luckily Marinette, the shining beacon of hope and light that she is, decided to cheer up her best friend and got(forced) everyone to agree to a stay at her house for the night.

Alya walked through the door to the upstairs area of Mari's house, before she saw it coming she was pounced on by her friends. Surprised, it took a moment to get her bearings. Then she let out a yip and pounced back. The rest of the night was filled with nothing but pouncing and playing, until Ayla, exhausted, drifted off to sleep. Everyone else slept well too, at least until Alya woke up first the next morning and pounced on her friends with a yip and a laugh. She always made sure she was winning the pouncing game.


	5. Don't Let the Ladybugs Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While ladybugs are harmless and cute, most people don't know that they can and will bite you if you squeeze them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a lot of fun this this chapter. Also, I didn't include any puns this time. I know, I know, it's practically sacrilege. But I did make up for it with a reference(in my opinion at least). Next chapter will by a Chat/Adrien piece. But after that I was debating on weather I should do a chapter on Hawkmoth/Gabriel or one from the kwami's point of view. Both will be done eventually, just wanted to know which you guys wanted first.

Marinette was on cloud nine. She had slept great, hadn't overslept, was early at school, just had the flash of inspiration she needed to finish up her latest design, and no one else was there to distract her. The cherry on top was that she and Adrien had a dinner date later.

Humming happily while working on the design, Marinette didn't notice Adrien until he put his arms around her neck. The young model yawned, “Good morning beautiful."

She quickly kissed his cheek without even taking her eyes off the paper. “Morning kitty.”

Adrien gasped, “Such enthusiasm! Such raw passion and emotion! My legs go weak, for I am swooning. Such candied words I have no defenses for. The blush upon my cheek, I cannot hide. I must turn away, lest you get the better of me. Alast! Speak not, temptress, or I will fall at your feet.”

Adrien smiled, pleased with his performance. “Like it? I just came up with it on the fly.” He'd actually been practicing that monologue in the mirror for a month while waiting to use it, but she didn't need to know that.

Marinette, however, didn't answer. Frowning, Adrien began poking her face, “Mariiiiiiiiii. Pay attention to meeeeee. You have to, you're my girlfriend. Give me attention bugette.”

The designer giggled, “I am giving you attention.”

“You didn't even look at me to say that! Attention or I hug you until you do.”

Marinette would not be deterred from her quest to finish her design. She shook her head in exasperation, “I'd swear this was a quirk if I didn't know you were just this needy. Go ahead kitty, just know I'll retaliate when I'm done.”

Adrien scoffed, “I laugh in the face of danger, hahaha.”

Marinette spared a moment to look at him to let him know she was done with his shit. “As much as I love the Lion King, why did you make that reference?”

Adrien put his hands on his hips while looking smug, like he was a genius. “I am a cat. Lions are just bigger cats. Aergo, I am a lion. It therefore makes sense that I make lion movie references.”

So he wasn't a genius, but Marinette loved him all the same. “You're a regular house cat though, Chaton.”

The cat themed hero pouted, “I'm lion, I have the heart and soul of one and everything. And don't think I can't see what you're doing, you can't change the subject on me that easy.”

He then proceeded to do as he promised and latch on to her. When she still ignored him after seven whole minutes, he started squeezing her. He kept it up, increasing the light pressure in an effort to annoy her enough to get the attention he wanted.

Marinette rolled her eyes when Adrien started his squeezing, she was used to his antics, and went back to her design. It was just light squeezing so it didn't bother her that much. Even as he increased his squeezing it didn't affect her, but it suddenly become too much. It didn't hurt of course, it was more like a line was crossed and it was just unacceptable.

“Ow, hey that's not nice,” Adrien pouted as he rubbed his arm where his Lady had bitten him.

Marinette's eye went wide, “I am so sorry sweetheart, I don't know what came over me!” Even though the skin wasn't boken and no real damage was done she still felt bad. She kissed the spot and gave an apologetic smile, “You forgive me?”

Adrien pulled her it to a hug. “Of course I do.”

Still hugging Marinette, Adrien was suddenly curious. He quickly squeezed Mari, giving a quiet yelp when she bit him again, on the other arm this time.

Marinette huffed at the blonde haired boy. “Why would you do that you stupid cat?”

Adrien simply giggle before saying in a sing-song voice, “I found a new quirk!”

Just then the rest of the hero group strolled in.

“What's up peeps? Haven't done anything bad when we weren't around I hope,” Alya joked.

Adrien beamed. “Get this! I found a new quirk of Mari's.”

The others looked at him with confusion. Changing tactics, he told Alya, “Squeeze Marinette.”

The pig-tailed girl in question tried to argue, “Don't do that I'll…,” but was cut off by Alya squeezing her.

Alya exclaimed, “Hey!” Jumping back, she clutched her left shoulder.

Blushing, Marinette apologized. “I tried to warn you.”

Alya and Adrien looked at the bee and turtle miraculous holders expectantly. Nino and Chloe quickly played rock paper scissors to try and prolong the inevitable. Chloe sighed when Nino won and stepped up to Marinette, ignoring the girl's protests and giving her a squeeze.

Stepping away, the blonde girl cupped her hand over the right side of her neck. “I always knew you'd come after my life in retaliation for how I treated you in the past,” she teased Marinette.

Marinette huffed, “Oh stop being dramatic, the mark isn't even that bad and you knew before you squeezed me.”

Nino knew he couldn't get out of being bitten, because his girlfriend and best friend were completely weird like that. Not to mention Chloe would hold it against him if he didn't do it like she did. The tan skinned teen declared, “For team morale and unity and junk… I guess.”

He gave Marinette a quick squeeze and took the bite that came with it. Then he grinned while rubbing his shoulder, “Look babe, we match.” The others saw he was right, he had been bitten on the left shoulder as well.

As if waiting for all of the quirk business to conveniently finish, the rest of the class came in and started to talk to everyone else. While talking, Alix noticed the marks.

“Whoa, what happened to you guys?”

Everyone became concerned and wanted an explanation. Marinette, anticipating this, had already decided to tell a half truth. “I accidentally bit Adrien and the others wanted me to bite them too.”

Juleka said what the rest of the class was thinking, “You guys can be so weird.”

Rose was annoyed that they'd do that to themselves and began to mother them. “I can't believe you guys would do that. Look at Adrien's arms, the marks are so visible. And you bit Nino twice, Mari? Oh! Chloe's got a bruise where you bit her! I just can't believe you guys.”

The five heroes lowered their heads and gave the angry girl sheepish looks before Marinette realized something. “Wait, twice? I only bit Nino once.”

Rose huffed, “Then how do you explain the bite marks on both his shoulders? Ohh, the right one even broke skin.”

Marinette frowned, "I only bit his left."

Nino coughed, Ayla blushed, and both suddenly found the ceiling fascinating while looking extremely guilty. Refusing to look at their friends, they could tell the other three heroes were grinning at their embarrassment.

Chloe chuckled, “This is too good, I'm going to have teasing material for at least four weeks. Is that why you two seemed so out of breath when I met you outside of school this morning? Have a little play time beforehand perhaps?”

Adrien spoke up, pondering and interrupting Chloe's fun. “How come Chloe has a bruise but we don't?”

Chloe went quiet. “I accidentally hit my neck against something earlier this morning,” she said cooly.

Alya giggled. “Yeah. A  certain red haired artist's mouth,” she said while pointing at the Nathaniel.

The poor boys face was as red as his hair. Covering his face with his hands, he let out a squeak as he felt the eyes of his classmates fall on him.

Alya smirked, “That explains why you had that dreamy smile on your face earlier, Chlo. Finally cornered him huh?”

Chloe sputtered, “I did not! He was the one who took the lead! He can forward when he wants to be.” With that she crossed her arms defiantly, for about two seconds, then what she had just said hit her.

Marinette must've rolled her eyes at least a thousand times the rest of the day, at least it felt like that many. Alya and Chloe just kept going back and forth, constantly teasing and embarrassing one another. Marinette tried to get them to stop the first couple of times they started to go at it, but knew it was useless in the end and just let them get it out of their systems. They'd be over it by the next day. Probably.

The day couldn't go by fast enough, Mari was counting the seconds until her date with Adrien. It was always so much fun and Adrien was a complete romantic, he never failed to sweep her off her feet while driving her crazy, in a good way, at the same time. It was just one of the many reasons she loved him to death.

The date was exactly like she expected. Candle lit dinner, puns galore, and a lovely walk through the park while he kept singing every cheesy love song from Disney movies he could think of.

Cuddling on top of the Eiffel Tower, Marinette sighed in contentment after she and her kitty released then transformations. As Tikki and Plagg zipped off to do some cuddling of their own, Marinette spoke, “We've come a long way, huh Chaton?”

The blonde smiled down at his girlfriend. “Yep. And despite all the awkward times and misunderstandings, I wouldn't change a second of it for the world,” he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Marinette giggled, “You say the sweetest things kitty.” She couldn't picture the night getting any better. Well she could, and was, but a upstanding girl such as herself would never voice those thoughts first.

Adrien's smile morphed into a mischievous grin. “So. Your place or mine? Your bed squeaks a little but lets us cuddle better.”

A deeply blushing Marinette glared at her boyfriend, who was laughing at her embarrassment and adorable surprised expression. Pouting, she huffed before saying, “My place. After a few more minutes.”

Adrien's laughter cut off as he started blushing instead of Marinette. He stammered and stuttered, “O-o-ok,” before falling quiet again.

It really was the perfect end to the night. Marinette kept thinking such thoughts, until Adrien gave her a squeeze. Chuckling, he winked at her as he examined the fresh mark on his shoulder. Marinette just shook her head at his foolishness. He didn't need to cause her quirk to act up if he wanted to be bit, he should've just waited until they got to her house


	6. Purrfectly Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cats purr can say a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a day late and it's late in the day, my bad. Anyways I missed you guys, I like to read the comments but there was none. I was so lonely. All kidding aside next chapter is going to be from the kwamis' perspective.

The crowd cheered loudly for the five heroes. With another akuma defeated the heroes were basking in the victory. It was because of moments like that, the happy moments, that made the heroes of Paris strive to keep protecting the city.

With one last wave to the crowd Chat playfully quipped, “Thank you. You've been a wonderful audience. Next show’s in… well I don't know actually, but whenever it is be sure not to miss it. And please remember to have a _paw_ esome day.”

The group of masked friends leapt and swung away, landing on a nearby roof away from prying eyes. Rena Rogue stretched, humming happily, “Well that's done and over. But seriously, the “Golden Whale”? How ridiculous can you get?”

Queen Bee huffed, “I know, right? He didn't even have any water based powers.”

Carapace just shook his head. “I'll never be able to look at fruit loops again.”

Ladybug clapped her hands to gather their attention. “I know we're all tired from the fight and trying to figure out what the heck that akuma’s deal was, but we still have class, we need to get a move on.”

The other four groaned. Rena whined, “Do we haaaaave to?”

Ladybug giggled at them, “Yes we have to go to school. It's not that bad, we get to spend more time together don't we?”

Chat quickly perked at the thought and launched into an inspirational speech. “She's right. It's not only our duty as citizens, but a privilege. We need to embrace the opportunity to learn and grow as individuals. Because without us becoming functioning adults how are we to better our society, no, our world.” He ended with his hand over his heart as he gazed off dramatically into the distance.

Carapace just snorted at him, “Bro. We all know you just want to ogle Ladybug some more. You stare at her every chance you get.”

Chat blushed as his lady grinned at him. She fluttered her eyelashes at him in an attempt to fluster him more as she spoke to him, “Every chance you get Chaton?” She succeeded, he was officially more flustered.

The black clad boy became nervous, pulling at his collar because it got a lot hotter all the sudden. Or maybe that was just him. He tried to form a response, “W-w-w-well I g-guess so. I-I-I mean y-you're very b-beautiful.”

Ladybug decided not string him along, she had had enough fun at her kitty's expense. “It's ok minou, I don't mind. I'm just teasing, stare all you want,” she said with a wink.

According to Chat Noir, he was suave, witty, and a charmer. Most of the time. But Ladybug had wrapped him around her finger without even knowing or intentionally doing it. Chat just gave her look of adoration and love in answer to her statement.

The red heroine giggled at her partner, slyly adding, “No kitty, your supposed to get my tongue, not the other way around.”

Chat pulled her into a quick kiss, making sure the cat did indeed have her tongue, then purred because she was the best girlfriend. The other heroes simply chuckled at their two friends, they were more than used to it.

Just as Queen Bee was about to break it up so they wouldn't be late to school, again, they heard a gasp of excitement. Turning around, they saw a brunette girl around their age. The girl squealed, “I just came up here to get my bag I left here the other night, but Chat Noir purring is so much better. I can't wait to tell everyone.”

Gone just as fast and sudden as she appeared, the heroes couldn't stop her from quickly sharing what she had just witnessed on the internet. Everyone could read about it.

Chat groaned. “I'm going to have to hear about this at school aren't I?” The blonde hung his head when the others nodded. But he couldn't dwell on it as they rushed to school.

When they arrived they tried to sneak in. The teacher didn't even turn around, she knew who was coming in late. She sighed as she waved for them take a seat, they'd have a good excuse like always so she didn't bother.

Adrien was hopeful he wouldn't have face the story of him purring. No one was talking about it yet and he liked it that way. It was one thing for his core group of friends to know, he purred all the time when it was just the five of them, but it was another matter entirely when others knew about it.

Purring was a little intimate for him, something he only did when he was extremely happy. He purred for his lady constantly out of love, and sometimes for his friends out happiness. But it was embarrassing when people he didn't purr for knew, he had no idea why but that's how he felt. He was as fickle as his namesake at times.

Suddenly, it was break. And with the break came what he was dreading. Everyone was talking about it. About him purring.

Rose was laughing, “He purrs! For Ladybug! How adorable is that?”

He tuned out the rest quickly. Sitting at his desk he buried his bright red face in his arms, ignoring the conversations as best he could. When the other heroes showed up he thought he was saved, they'd comfort him and make dealing with the embarrassment easier. He was very wrong.

“Sooooo,” Alya started, “I know it's embarrassing, but it's a natural bodily reaction. Every boy deals with it at some point.”

Chloe nodded in agreement. “It's just a phase, a completely normal one. It'll stop happening randomly eventually. Fyi, it's worse if you're around girls all the time”

The two girl busted out laughing when he didn't respond and just buried his head further.

Nino patted his back. “Don't listen to them bro, it'll blow over soon.”

Adrien looked up thankfully at his best friend, until Nino continued that is. “Just try not to let it show next time, ok? Hunch over or something.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, what was it with her friends always teasing and picking on each other? “Knock it off you guys. You act like he popped a boner in public or something,” she turned to her boyfriend, “I'm sure it'll be forgotten by the end of the week.”

Adrien smiled, “Thanks for cheering me up sweetheart.”

Gazing at his beautiful, talented, and amazing girlfriend Adrien once again realized just how madly in love he was with her. He was always getting lost in thought while he stared at her, and he found himself getting lost yet again. Nino often called him a sap,and he was forced to reluctantly agree.

As he became mesmerized Adrien couldn't help the rumbling purr that came from him. All five of the heroes froze at the sound.

The class wondered over curiously. Mylène was the one ask, “What was that sound?”

The miraculous holders were at a loss, saying in sync, “uhhhh…”

“A, video(?), of Chat Noir purring,” Alya finally told(asked) them while grabbing Marinette's phone off her desk for emphasis.

Before their classmates could ask to see it and expose the lie, the five beat a hasty retreat. It was only after the were a fair distance away from the school that they stopped.

While catching their breath, Alya remembered the phone still in her hand. Marinette spoke up, not noticing Alya acting suspicious, “Ok. We got away with it and everyone's here. I'd call this a successful day. Good work with the video lie Alya.”

“Speaking of videos… Marinette, my innocent, naive best friend. I'm shocked to see these kind of things on your phone.”

The bluebell eyed girl made an indignant noise. “How'd you get into my phone?!”

Alya scoffed, “Mari please. I know you almost as well as you know yourself. Of course I can get into your phone. But more importantly, these videos of Adrien are somehow extremely inappropriate and adorably naive at the same time.”

Marinette blushed fiercely, “Don't look through my phone. That stuff is private.”

Alya wasn't phased by the protests coming from her friend. “I mean seriously, this one is obviously of Adrien in the shower but it's only on his face. And this one is just him sleeping, that's a little creepy girlfriend or not.”

The pig-tailed girl stomped her foot in frustration. “He was drooling in his sleep and it was adorable.. And what about the videos on your phone, huh? I did not need to see you dressed up like that, why do you even have navy uniform? And I won't even ask why "those parts" were cut out.”

Alya looked away, relenting. “Fair enough.”

Adrien asked the question buring in his mind, “You have videos of me?”

Marinette giggled, “You're my boyfriend, I like staring at you as much as you like staring at me.” She added the last part shyly.

Adrien got a big, goofy looking grin on his face. Pulling Marinette close to him, he purred unrestrained. Nino simply shook his head at the display, “Only you two would make something like that romantic. Add in the fact you're both saps and it's no wonder you two make the perfect couple.”

Adrien stuck his tongue out at his friend. He was completely fine with being a sap with his girlfriend. They decided to take the rest of the day off. Despite what Marinette said earlier, she was overruled. They ended up heading towards their favorite hangout, Mari's place.

Adrien's purring continued all the way to the Dupain-Cheng household, through the games and movies with his friends, and even up until he shut his eyes. Cuddling with Marinette as he was falling asleep, he was purring all the while. Marinette smiled ruefully as she pulled ear plugs out of her bedside drawer, she wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise due to her boyfriend's purring.


	7. Miraculously Different View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the kwami's view and what they think of their holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been busy, that's my excuse. Ain't a very good one but oh well. Had a hard time thinking about what exactly I wanted to put in this chapter and what I wanted to save for another one. It's more a teaser than anything, something to mess with you. Also I'm 100% sure Plagg is actually a good teacher. Anyways enjoy.

Five eyes gleamed in the dim lighting, watching their charges.

Tikki glanced over at Plagg sighing, “What did you do?”

Plagg tried to look offended, and not guilty. When no one was buying it he crossed his arms and huffed at the others. “It's not my fault, they didn't have to listen to me. In fact, they should know better so it's definitely _their_ fault.”

Tikki tapped her foot against… nothing because they were floating, but it's the thought that counts. She sighed, “That didn't answer my question.”

Plagg cleared his throat, nervous under Tikki’s gaze. “I may have, kinda instigated eating contest. And now they're in a food coma.”

“Ok that I understand, but what about the rest? Where's Nino's shirt, why does Mari have cat whiskers drawn on her face, and how in the name of all that is holy did Adrien's pants wind up on the ceiling fan?”

Plagg hesitated, “So there may have also been some alcohol…”

Tikki just stared at him, then floated off to collect herself. Wayz looked at Plagg with disappointment. “You shouldn't be so irresponsible. Especially with our charges.”

Trixx laughed, “Lighten up, it's all fun!”

Just then they heard a groan. They turned to see Alya roll over, her shirt undone just enough to show her stomach. Splotches of clear liquid and the smell of alcohol obvious.

Trixx became concerned, “What happened to Alya?”

Plagg refused to look at him, “Marinette started taking body shots off her.”

Tikki flew over, irritated. “You convinced my Mari to take body shots off her best friend and Trixx’s holder?”

Plagg whined, “They did themselves, I didn't even mention body shots.”

Pollen was trying to fix Chloe's hair. “Ooohhh! Just look at it! Her hair is a mess and her makeup is ruined. What did you get her in to Plagg?”

Plagg whined again, “It wasn't like I was the one who brought the keg. How does she even know how to do keg stands?”

Wayz raised his hand, “All in favor of not leaving Plagg with our holders unsupervised again say I.

The other three raised their hands, “I!”

“All opposed?”

They turned to look at Plagg, but he didn't raise his hand. “I didn't want to be in charge. Adrien I can handle but the others are crazy.”

With a sigh Tikki got their attention, “We should get this mess picked up before Marinette's parents get back.” With a grumble from all but Wayz, the others complied.

After everything was cleaned and the heroes were tucked in bed the kwami relaxed with their food of choice, swiped from Marinette's kitchen, while discussing day to day life as their holders lay sleeping.

Plagg was complaining, yet again. “I'm just saying, calling them “kwami quirks” doesn't make any sense. They always had the quirks in them.”

Tikki smiled. “Yes, but they wouldn't show unless they became holders. We cause the quirks to come to the surface so to speak. Without us they would never have know about them.”

Plagg huffed, “Ok, I see your point. I just don't like feeling like I'm at fault for Adrien dealing with them. I don't like causing my kittens to deal with anymore than they have to” Plagg's ears lowered as he grew quiet.

Wayz put a hand on the black cat's back, “Look at it this way, he has to have them to be compatible with your miraculous. Without those quirks Adrien wouldn't be able to even be a holder. You don't want that. None of us want that. We all care for our charges, you're no exception and there's nothing wrong with that.”

Tikki pulled Plagg into a hug with a giggle. “You always beat yourself up over this you silly cat. And I always tell you not to overthink it. Stop thinking about it and smile. I know you can, you always smile for me. All the time in fact. You can't hide it from me, cheesecake.”

Plagg blushed furiously as the others snickered at the nickname. “Tikki! Not in front of the others.”

Tikki ignored his protests and scratched his ears, receiving a purr for her efforts.

Plagg cleared his throat, “Ok, I get it, I won't dwell on it anymore. Lets change topics and talk about something else.” The kwami all smiled, happy to help as always. 

Pollen decided that she'd be the one to change the topic and that a little bragging was in order. “Well, my Chloe has gotten so much better with her powers. Just the other day she learned an advanced power, the one where she can connect with bees and see what they see.”

Tikki frowned, “None of the holders are supposed to learn any advanced powers for another two months at least.”

Pollen held her nose in the air. “Jealousy is unbecoming Tikki. It's ok to admit that your hold can't manage an advance power, everyone grows at a different pace.”

Tikki couldn't take that laying down. “Actually Marinette has been learning how cause plants to grow instantly and obey her,” the red kwami retorted.

Trixx wouldn't let his holder be out done either, “Alya learned how to make her illusions affect the real world.”

Wayz didn't fully understand why everyone was boasting about their charge, but felt a need to defend Nino's progress. “Nino can reflect attacks back at enemies as well as simply block them.”

Plagg rolled his eyes as he ate another piece of cheese. “You guys are acting like overbearing parents.”

Pollen sighed, “Poor Adrien is going to get left behind at this rate. When's the last time you taught the boy anything Plagg?”

Plagg hissed in irritation, “I teach him plenty.”

Tikki looked concerned, “Plagg, I love you, but you can… slack off from time to time. Could tell us what advance powers you've been teaching him?”

Plagg groaned, “Fine, fine. So far he's mastered how to use the shadows to travel, how to cause bad luck to happen to others, how to make his claws cut only what he wants, how to purify with his purr, and how to freeze people in place with his eyes.”

The others looked at him with their jaws dropped. Trixx was the first to speak, “Freeze people in place with his eyes?”

Plagg waved it away, “It's a cat thing.”

Tikki considered her words carefully. “Plagg, honey, Adrien knows five advanced powers?”

Plagg sighed, “I already know what you're going to say, but yes, he knows five advanced powers. In my defense it's because his father schedules everything in Adrien's day.”

Wayz timidly asked, “How, exactly, does that play a part?”

Plagg quickly defended himself. “It plays a part because it's not my fault. It's not like I'm slacking like everything else I do. If it wasn't for those damn schedules Adrien would already know eleven advanced powers. Cut the kid some slack, he has a lot on his plate so he can't learn as much or as fast as the other holders. His progress is fine, even if he doesn't know as much as the others.”

The other kwami fell silent, and stayed silent for the rest of the night. The couldn't bring themselves to confess that their holders were only learning their first advanced powers.

Come morning light the miraculous holders woke up with a groan and a hangover. The kwamis tried their best to help their chosen, but there's only so much one can do.

In the bathroom, away from the rest, Adrien was holding his head while listening to Plagg. The black kwami told Adrien he had something to teach him.

Adrien closed his eyes tight, “Can't this wait?”

Plagg dismissed his protests, “Quit being a baby and focus real quick. So the combination of powers to cure your hangover is pretty simple. First....”


End file.
